The Story of Maraya and Italy: The Lullaby Room (transcript)
"The Story of Maraya and Italy: The Lullaby Room" is the twentieth episode of the series "Maraya and Friends: Memories From the Past." Episode Information Transcript Title Card Maraya (reading title card): Maraya and Friends: Memories From the Past - The Story of Maraya and Italy: The Lullaby Room. Episode Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside where Maraya and Italy are playing catch) Maraya (laughing): Italy, catch! (She throws the ball to Italy) Italy: Got it! Catch! (He throws the ball to Maraya) Maraya: Got it! Italy, catch this! Italy (laughing): Got it again! Here it comes, Maraya. Catch! (Italy throws the ball back to Maraya, and she tries to catch it, but ends up missing it) Maraya: I got it, I got it! (falls down) Ooof! Don't got it. (Italy runs over to Maraya) Italy: Maraya, are you OK? (Some beautiful music plays) Maraya: Hey, Italy, what's this? Italy: It's a music box. Maraya: A music box? Wow! (She looks at the music box again) Maraya: Where did the music box come from? Italy (unseen): It came from the lullaby room. Maraya: What's the lullaby room? Italy (unseen): It's a room filled with peaceful and soothing stuff. Maraya: The music box is soothing? Italy (unseen): Of course it's soothing. Didn't you know? Maraya: No, I didn't. Italy (unseen): Maybe you can go to the lullaby room and see what it is like. Maraya: OK! (The scene changes to where Maraya and Italy start walking to the lullaby room) Maraya (panting): Italy, wait up! (panting) Phew! (Maraya continues walking and finds Italy waiting for her) Maraya (continues panting): Italy, why do you leave me behind? You should've walked up the hill with me. Italy: It's because you're slow. Maraya: (continues panting) Italy: Want some chocolate milk? Maraya: Where'd you get it from? Italy: I got it from home. Maraya: Uh, sure. (Maraya takes a drink out of the chocolate milk and gives it back to Italy) Maraya: Aaah… (The scene changes to where they get to the lullaby room) Italy: Here we are: the lullaby room. Maraya: Wow, it sure is beautiful! Italy: Told you. (A moment of silence occurs) Italy: Wanna see what the lullaby room's like? Maraya: Yeah! (Italy grabs Maraya's hand and takes her to the real lullaby room. The setting changes to the inside of the lullaby room) Italy: And here is the real lullaby room. (Some soothing music plays in the background) Maraya: Wow! This room is filled with peaceful and soothing stuff! Italy: I told you. Maraya: There's a real dream bed, and oh, there are two lamps, and (gasps) it's a music box! Italy: Oh, that's the music box you've found in the dirt. Maraya: Yep. (Music continues playing in the background) Maraya: Italy, can I stay in here more? Italy: Oh, you can come back here later. How about if I cook you some dinner? Maraya: Sure. Italy: OK. (The scene changes once again to where Maraya is seated at the table) Maraya: What am I going to have for dinner, Italy? Italy (unseen): It's your favorite dinner, just the way you like it. Maraya: Am I having pasta? Italy (unseen): Yes. (Another moment of silence occurs) Italy: Here you go. Maraya: (slurping) Italy: Now I have to set up that game. Maraya: What game? Italy: Your favorite game. Maraya: Is it "Spin Around the Top"? Italy: Yes. And keep eating. Maraya: (slurping) (It changes to where it is after dinner) Italy: Now, this is how you play. You, which is the person who gets spun, is going to be carried by me. Maraya: But how? I just caught a laryngitis the other - Italy: We're not talking about that. Besides, you've caught it twice! Maraya: I know, I know. Italy: Well, let's play! Maraya: Alright! (Italy and Maraya start playing their game. The scene changes to where it is nighttime) Italy: It looks like it's nighttime now. Maraya: (gasps) Italy: It looks like it's time for you to go to the lullaby room now. Maraya (unseen): Yay! Italy: Go change into your pajamas. Maraya: Where are my pajamas? Italy (unseen): I put them in your bag and it's your favorite one. Maraya: What's my favorite one? Italy: It's the tanktop dress. Maraya: All right! Italy: Now, go change into your pajamas. Maraya: Alright, alright, I will. (The scene changes again to where Maraya has changed into her pajamas) Italy (unseen): You look adorable. Maraya (laughs): Thanks, Italy! Italy: Now, let's go see the real lullaby room. (He grabs Maraya's hand and takes her to the real lullaby room again. The scene changes once again to where they get there) Italy: Ta-da! (Soothing music plays in the background again) Maraya: It looks cute. Italy: It sure does. Hey, wanna play another game of "Spin Around the Top"? Maraya: Sure. Italy: Okay, here it goes! (He starts to spin Maraya around) Maraya: Whoa, whoa, whoa! (laughs) Italy: Phew. Now it's really time for you to go to bed. (Maraya gets in the bed) Italy: Goodnight. (kisses) Maraya: Goodnight, Italy. (Maraya starts sleeping for a minute, then she wakes up and screams) Maraya (screaming): Ahhh! Italy, there's something in my room! Italy: What is it, Maraya? Maraya: There's something scary in here. Italy: What's scary? Maraya: That! (Some dramatic music plays) Italy: Maraya. Maraya: What? Italy: There's nothing scary in here. Maraya: But it's the monster's head! Italy: No. It's just a stack of books. Maraya: A stack of books? Italy: Yes, a stack of books. Maraya: Oh. Italy: Goodnight! (Soothing music plays in the background) Maraya: Aaah, nice and peaceful. This is why it's called the lullaby room. Because it has nice and peaceful stuff. Aaah... (She goes to sleep again but then wakes up again) Maraya (gasps): Who's there? Who's walking up to me? (A moment of silence occurs) Maraya: (screams) Italy (unseen): What? Maraya: There's someone walking up to me. Italy: Maraya, there's no one walking up to you. It's just me. Maraya: But the monster. He's - Italy: There's nothing to be afraid of. Besides, what will happen if the monster walked up to you? Maraya: Uh, he'll get me? Italy: No. It's just a fairy tale. Maraya: So? Italy: Goodnight. (kisses) Maraya: Goodnight. (Some music continues playing in the background) Maraya (in her own head): Maraya, you're not afraid of monsters. It's just a fairy tale, unless... (screams) Italyyyyy! Italy: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. It's just me myself. (Maraya smiles a little) Italy: Maraya, how many times do I have to tell you? There's nothing to be afraid of! Maraya: Twice. Italy (unseen): Exactly. It's just a fairy tale. (Maraya gets worried) Italy: Since you have trouble sleeping, how about if I can hum you a lullaby? Maraya: Uh, okay, if you say so. Italy: Alright, here it goes. (humming lullaby) Maraya: (snoring) Italy: Goodnight. And oh, think of good thoughts too. That'll make you not scared. (Italy walks away to let Maraya sleep. The scene changes to the next day) Italy: Morning, Maraya. How did you sleep last night? Maraya (gasps): I've slept really well. (chuckling) Italy: And did you think of good thoughts too? Maraya: Yes, I did. Italy: Good. Now let's go home. Maraya: Alright. (The scene changes one final time to where Maraya is writing a letter to Friendship World) Maraya (as narrator): Dear Friendship World, we really had a good time last night. It was scary at first, but Italy helped me and I thought of good thoughts. And now, I'm gonna like this lullaby room someday. Your leader, Maraya, and P. S., I will have a best buddy like Italy someday. (After Maraya finishes her letter, she tells Italy something) Maraya: Italy, this has been the best time ever! (Maraya and Italy start hugging each other, and after that, the scene fades out to an end) Characters *Maraya *Italy Trivia *This is one of the episodes that are about Maraya and Italy. Category:Transcripts Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Maraya and Friends: Memories From the Past (Season 2)